


SINF Week

by Arthur Skye (Hazy_Skye)



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: 100 word chalenge, F/F, F/M, M/M, everyone is gay and you can't stop me, sinfweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_Skye/pseuds/Arthur%20Skye
Summary: It's SINF Week!! So that means multiple little 100 word fics for you all to read. In the future I'll probably make them a longer length, but until then, keeping it short and simple.Day 1: Good/Evil -24th JulyMac/BillyDay 2: Life/Death -25th JulyVirginia/DeeDay 3: Find/Lose -26th JulyPerry/NickyDay 4: Friend/Enemy -27th JulyMac/DeeDay 5: Love/Family -28th JulyAofie/Scatty (non incest)Day 6: Power/Knowledge -29th JulyDee/Nicky or something Mac centricDay 7: Create/Destroy -30th JulyElemental magic (edit) or Sophie/DeeExtra Day: Free Day -31st JulyDee/Josh, Scatty/Joan





	1. Day 1: Good/Evil

Billy was all the good in the world that Machiavelli could have wanted to see. He was so fully of hope and happiness, the older immortal didn’t know how it was possible. Sure, the cowboy was young, but he wasn’t clueless as to what his immortality meant. And yet, Billy was still happy. He helped others, not for his own gain, but because he genuinely wanted to. Niccolo wanted to be more like him, instead of the cruel and evil person that he was. He wanted to see the good in the world. He had been evil so long, he wasn’t sure if he could.


	2. Day 2: Life/Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia's reflection of her life if Dee dies

Virginia always thought that the death of John Dee would give her life more meaning. She thought that if she knew she could wake up one day and know he wasn’t there, she would be a happier woman without that wretched man living in the same world as her. And now here Dee was, dying in her arms. Virginia dreamed of this day, and now that it was here she couldn’t stop the tears that sprung to her eyes. Maybe, somewhere deep inside her she still loved John. His death gave her life new meaning: never live in spite, for it is time wasted.


End file.
